Hummingbird
by Dixycup
Summary: The girl was standing with her back to his face as he put his hand on her shoulder and turned her around, the girl started humming and the man fell to the ground dead before he could see the face of a grown woman and the skin torn off.


Warning: This is my first Fanfic. Enjoy.

**Mission Hill, Boston MA**

"Watch it!" the man screamed at the child while she ran past him colliding shoulder to hip "Go to your mother you little twerp"

The girl was standing with her back to his face as he put his hand on her shoulder and turned her around, the girl started humming and the man fell to the ground dead before he could see the face of a grown woman and the skin torn off. The girl looked down seeing what she had done and started crying, as the tears trickled down her face her skin grew back and her face lost age. . . She now looked like a normal child. The girl took out a scrap of paper and a short one inch pencil and wrote "SW Corridor Park, 260 Ruggles S. Rox Cros. Housing" she took out a knife and made a deep cut into the head of the man in the shape of a bow and arrow, she crumpled up the paper and slipped it into the cut. A woman then came shoving a piece of cloth in the girls mouth and pushed her into an old 1927 Bentley.

**Nearly 30 minutes later**

School was out and the bus was going on its normal day routes, when they passed the area were the mans lifeless body was laying the bus shut down but the radio was still going. All of the kids gathered to the window to laugh and point at the dead man but one kid in the back of the bus kept sitting with his MP3 and his headphones covering his ears not aware of his surroundings. Almost 1 minute after the bus shut down the same song the little girl was humming came on the radio, this time an older woman humming.

"Eww, Whats thi--" one kid tried to say until everyone but the one boy in the back fell down dead and mysteriously got the same bow and arrow marks cut into their heads. Scrambling to get out of the bus the one man from earlier that day walked into the bus humming and everyone on the bus joined in. The boy jumped out of the bus window with the crowd of hummingbird like zombies fallowing. He hurried to call Fringe division but it was too late the zombies all lined up and turned to stone, as the boy looked at them he also turned to stone but never got the cut mark in his head.

"David Ruch, First Victim, 45 married with children" Broyles exclaimed.

"Are these his," Walter counting the children standing in front of him "28 children?"

"By the very different characteristics I would doubt it." Broyles slightly laughing.

"This reminds me back when me and Belle worked together, it looks like one of the experiments we did you you Oliv-" Peter cupped his hand over Walters mouth.

"Let's not get into this right now" Peter whispered into Walters ear.

"Oh, Oh that's right" Walter giggled "Then who are the rest of these children, I don't recon the mothers are very happy"

"We don't know yet" Broyles said "We will search the neighbor hood for people missing children and I guess we will find out"

"Liv!" Peter shouted "I know you will be so proud of me when I show you this" he applauded for himself.

"What is it?" She walked over to Peter.

"Well if you look at the victims foreheads you will notice it looks like someone shot them in the head with a Bow and Arrow" He giggled.

"Most literally!" Walter shouted.

"Yes, I do see that" Olivia said "It looks like it could have been a lot of work"

"Oh yes, but that's not my point. When we come over here the boy with ear gear on is the only one without the mark and it shows on his cellphone he called Fringe Division"

"Bring the Bow and arrow statues back to the lab!" Walter said tying a cape around his neck "Oh Olivia, Do you like my new cape? Peter helped me pick it out." he smiled.

"Yes, it makes you look like superman" Liv grinned.

"Not Superman, I was thinking Batman. Black spandex is more fitting to my body type." Walter smoothed down his trousers.

"Well it looks like you should get back to the lab Walter, Me and Liv will walk" Peter stared at Walter like "I need to have some alone time with Liv so I can show her how I really feel"

"Oh yes, Indeed I will leave you two love birds alone" he walked closer to Liv and whispered "Don't be afraid to use condoms, Peter might not have as much fun but if you don't you will be put through torture having an animal in your stomach forever"

"You mean a baby, and for 9 months?" Liv asked

"That's not what you would get with Peter, but don't tell him" Walter Frowned

The ambulances drove away with the bodies and Liv and Peter started walking around the block.

"So that's some strange ca--" Liv managed to say before Peter swooped her up in his hands in a big bear hug then lightly kissed her on the lips.

"I'm sorry" he said slowly.

"You should be, you did it all wrong" Liv giggled and kissed Peter freely letting his tongue travel into her mouth.

"We can't do this here, and we can't do this now" he said sadly.

"What do you mean" Liv said feeling as if she was just rejected.

"I need time to think, We need time to talk about our feelings" Peter hugged her "I'm sorry, I love you. . . I'm just not ready, I don't want to make a mistake and act like John."

_Bumbumbumbuummmm _**Well, I hope you enjoyed I didn't really want to make it "Smutatized" so I changed what I planned at the end. Woohoo for my first story! :)**


End file.
